Teenager Problems
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: Ichigo's experiencing puberty in the worst ways, and can't stop thinking about a certain classmate of his. But when Karin gives him a video to ease his pain, he might be watching more than he could have ever imagined. No real lemon, just Mastro. XD
1. Puberty

**Hoshi: Hey there, boys and girls!**

**Kage: Despite the rather large amount of Bleach fics on our computer, this is the first one we've ever finished.**

**Hoshi: Yeah, and this one's rather long. So much that we broke it into three chapters for your reading enjoyment.**

**Kage: PFFFT! Mostly so your brains aren't broken.**

**Hoshi: Also, we realized that the break lines that appear on our Word don't appear on this site, so instead of flipping scenes in a story, it goes right to the next ones, making them look shoved together awkwardly.**

**Kage: We'll go through and fix this in our longer stories, but for now, you should see some patterns of X's in the scene flips.**

**Hoshi: Please enjoy this vouyeristic yet fluffy Bleach fic!**

X x X x X x X x X

Ichigo burst through the door of his home, a scowl on his face and his book bag clenched tightly in his right fist. He hardly acknowledged his younger sisters' greetings as he walked in. Instead, he gave them an uninterested grunt and continued on without sparing a glance. At this, his father immediately jumped in front of him.

"IIIIICHIGOOOO!" He bellowed. "WELCOME HOME, MY DEAR SO – ACK!"

The fiery-haired teen had grabbed him around the throat, giving him a glare that could make Grimmjow wince.

"I'm not in the mood," He hissed through clenched teeth.

Promptly, he dropped the man and walked into his room, taking care to slam the door shut. As he gasped for air, Mr. Kurosaki heard the door lock click.

"Hmm…Ichigo's locked himself in his room again." He sat down at the table with his daughters. "This is worrying…_very _worrying."

Karin just rolled her eyes, scratching her chin with her pencil. "Maybe he's just chemically stressed. He is a teenager after all."

A flash appeared in Mr. Kurosaki's eye. "THAT MUST BE IT!" He leapt onto the table, sporting a winning smile. "Poor Ichigo-kun is having _teenager_ problems! In other words, he must be having problems in his pants!" He sighed dramatically. "My poor, horny son…"

Karin punched him in the face, knocking him clear through the opposite wall. "Don't talk about things like that at the table."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting on his bed, totally oblivious to the noise. His nails dug into the soft fabric of his mattress as he glared holes into the wall. A snarl escaped him as he ground his teeth. He was supremely pissed.

"Hey, why the long face, Ichigo-san?" Kon asked, appearing from nowhere in his window. "You look like you have a ten foot pole up your…" He caught sight of the teen's livid expression. "U-uh…never mind."

"Get out of here Kon, I'm not in a good mood," Ichigo snapped.

The stuffed lion hopped on the bed next to him. "Why? Is it your dad? I mean, he is infuriating, but you've never been this annoyed with him before."

"It's not Dad!" Ichigo shouted, a little too on edge.

"Oh?" Kon looked curious. He scooted closer to Ichigo. "Then what is it? School? Sports? Emotional stress?" He got a sly look. "_Physical_ stress?"

Ichigo roughly grabbed his head, nearly crushing it in his fist. "I thought I told you to leave. Let me brood in peace."

"MMPH!" Kon managed to break free, falling down onto the hardwood floor. "Alright, yeesh. I'll get out of here."

Ichigo didn't watch him jump out of the window, but he took care to shut it and lock it once he was gone.

"Stupid Kon," He snarled.

He lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The light fixture was slightly cracked from Renji's most recent visit. Ichigo reflected on it, almost letting a chuckle escape him. However, he wasn't in the mood to laugh. Renji wasn't who he wanted to think about right now. His mind was practically glued to an entirely different individual. Someone strong-willed, but quiet. Determined, but soft and almost gullible at times. At first, he came off as a theatrical airhead with girly hobbies. But after fighting alongside him and dealing with him at school for almost a year, the two of them could be considered friends. Maybe even best friends. The last of the Quincys and probably the most skilled archer in Japan, it was Ishida Uryu that Ichigo couldn't get out of his head. The fire-haired teen couldn't understand it. He'd known Uryu for months now. Why was it just recently that he was becoming so flustered with him? Well, maybe it wasn't recently. Though he'd never admit it, he had been a bit taken with Uryu since they'd first met. The younger boy just had some air about him…something that lit a fire in Ichigo's stomach. It was that bizarre feeling that made you want to punch someone and kiss them at the same time. He was just so antagonizing in his own special way. When Ichigo was ready to panic and practically wet his pants, Uryu managed to stay level-headed, and was excellent at getting them out of sticky situations. He was about a hundred times smarter than Ichigo, and better with his hands at almost everything (excluding sword fighting, but that was obvious). In a way, he both envied and admired the younger teen.

However, over time, silent admiration worked its way up to affection. Then adoration. Then…arousal. For nearly two weeks now, Ichigo would be talking to Uryu and randomly pull an erection. It wasn't because he was fantasizing (though that was sometimes at fault), but merely because he was in Uryu's presence. Even while he was having a normal conversation, the teen would notice things about the Quincy that would make his face flush. He'd notice how soft and plump the younger boy's lips looked, or how smart and calculating his eyes seemed. Or if he let his eyes trail off, how thin and appealing his body was. He had picked up a recent habit of letting his eyes travel down to Uryu's ass when he was walking behind him. This was extremely counterproductive in his quest to keep Uryu from finding out about his secret crush on him, as it usually made him erect. But the boy had such a fine ass! It was so smooth and tight looking. On multiple occasions, Ichigo had to stop himself as he was about to reach out and grab it.

To his dismay, the teen felt his jeans starting to tighten as he pondered. Since he wasn't at school, he didn't have to casually reach into his pocket and hold it down until it went away. Instead, he decided to feed his desires and let his mind run free, allowing it to fantasize anything that it wished to. The image flashed into his mind of Uryu wearing fake cat ears and a tail, sprawled out naked on Ichigo's bed. A soft blush was forming on his cheeks, making him look nothing short of delectable. He gave the older teen a helpless look before uttering, "Please be gentle with me, Ichigo-chan".

"Ggh…" Ichigo lurched forward involuntarily, feeling his jeans grow even tighter. To his horror, fluid had started to leak out of his erection, soaking into his boxers. "Shit. Karin will see that when she does the laundry. I'll have to throw these out later."

He shakily got to his feet, annoyed at the unpleasant stretching of his jeans against his arousal. He needed to relieve himself. Though if he tried to do it in his room, Rukia or Kon could pop in at some random time and catch him in the middle of it. With a snarl, he grabbed a random book and covered himself up, tentatively peering out of his door. Deciding that no one was outside, he quietly made his way to the bathroom.

"IIIIICHIGOOOOO!"

"Fuck," The teen muttered.

Mr. Kurosaki landed in front of him, his hands behind his back. "Ichigo-kun, I found out about your little problem."

The teen's face got red with shock and terror. "Y-you have?"

"Of course! You had to expect me to catch on sooner or later!" Mr. Kurosaki shook his finger at him. "Come here son, I have something to give you."

Ichigo didn't have time to protest as the man grabbed him around the wrist, pulling him back into his bedroom.

"What do you want, dad?" Ichigo snapped, wrenching his hand away.

"Son, I know about your little problem, and I just want to tell you it's perfectly _natural_ for a boy your age! In fact, I've found you some things that could help you out!"

Ichigo merely blinked. "What did you get me?"

With a proud grin, Mr. Kurosaki pulled from behind him a box stacked high with magazines, each labeled XXX with pictures of half-naked girls on them.

"My porn collection of course!" He replied, grinning even wider. "Now you see, porn is a very refined kind of magazine in that - !"

Ichigo proceeded to knock the box out of his hands, steam billowing from his nostrils like an angry bull. "I don't need dirty magazines, dad. I'm disturbed to know you even have a porn collection."

"All great men have porn collections, son!" Mr. Kurosaki pressed. "And I really think you should take a look at these!"

Too worn out to fight, Ichigo gave him an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. I'll check them out later."

Mr. Kurosaki left feeling pleased with himself while Ichigo proceeded to stuff the box into a corner in the back of his closet. He managed to jam them in the top shelf next to a pair of old sneakers and his skateboard from when he was a kid. He had no idea why those things were still taking up space in his cupboard, but he'd never gotten around to throwing them out. He heaved another sigh and flopped on his bed, trying to get images of Uryu out of his mind.

"So how'd your expedition go dad?" Karin inquired, scribbling on her homework sheet.

"Phenomenal! Impeccable! It couldn't have gone better!"

Karin rolled her eyes at his reply. "Dad, you're an idiot. Ichigo is too modest and shy to read porn. And having him keep it in his room is an insult to his character." She got up. "If you want him to learn so bad, why don't you see if you can find a decent instructional video? I'm sure that would be of at least a little help to him."

Mr. Kurosaki's jaw was on the floor as he watched his elder daughter leave the room. After a few moments of stunned silence, he burst into motivated tears.

"You're absolutely right, Karin-chan! My poor Ichigo feels uncomfortable with porn! I should get him something more educational and modest!"

Yuzu watched her father dash out the door and to a department store, sighing. "Dad's gonna go broke if he keeps going on expeditions like this."

X x X x X x X x X

"Ichigo-kun?" Karin asked quietly. She crept down the hall, a video tape in her hands. "I have something that dad wanted me to give you."

A choked sound caught her attention as she passed the bathroom. She stopped to hear heated panting coming from behind the door. Curious, she pressed her ear to the wood. Ichigo's voice was clearly recognizable as he whimpered quietly to himself.

"Ahh…Uryu…" He pumped his erection, eyes tightly shut. "Right there, Uryu-kun."

Karin strained her brain to think of who Uryu could be. Was it some famous movie star, or…? Suddenly, it hit her. She'd heard Ichigo call one of his friends Uryu before. It was that boy with the glasses! The black-haired boy! She pulled away, in total shock. Her older brother was jerking himself off to a boy?

"Mmm…ahh…"

A little disturbed, Karin left without giving the tape to Ichigo. Instead, she took it up to her room and plopped on her bed. Suddenly, her video camera caught her eye. She grabbed it off its shelf, popping the cassette out of it. Experimentally, she took the cassette out of the tape in her hands and pushed it into the slot on her camera. It fit.

"_I think I know how I can make this video more educational for Ichigo-kun,"_ She thought.

X x X x X x X x X

It was late at night when Uryu finally got home. With errands for Mr. Urahara and working with the Handicrafts club taking up his schedule, he barely had time for homework. He sighed, dropping his bag by the sofa.

"I'll work on that later," He said to no one. "I want a shower first."

Karin's ears perked up at this. She shifted around to the back of the house, looking in the windows to see where the bathroom was. The closest she could get was the window in Uryu's room. As sneakily as she could, she climbed in and snuck into the adjacent bathroom. Uryu was still in the living room, so she had a few precious minutes to stash her video camera. Frantically, she looked around. The cupboards weren't facing the shower, and there was no way she could put it directly in the shower without it being noticed or ruined. Suddenly, a pile of towels caught her eye. They were resting on the back of the toilet, right next to the shower. She crept over to it, judging the angle of the towels. If she stuffed her camera into one, it'd have a perfect view of Uryu! But she would need to do it so he wouldn't notice. Carefully, she slid the camera in the towel second from the bottom, letting the lens poke out just enough to tape. She pressed the record button and smoothed the towels out as best she could. However, just as she was about to leave she noticed another problem. If Uryu closed his curtain all the way, he would be covered up. Thinking quickly, she grabbed some toilet paper and rolled it into a tight wad, jamming it into the end hook on the shower curtain. Hearing Uryu's voice nearby, she darted out of the room and jumped out the window, bolting back to her house. In the back of her mind, she made a note to go back and get her camera when everyone was sound asleep. Also, she made a note to beat up Ichigo for making her pity him enough to do this.

X x X x X x X x X

**Kage: Because we're nice, and this fic really isn't worth dragging out, we're putting up all three chapters in one go.**

**Hoshi: You're welcome. -narrows eyes-**

**Kage: Yeah, you'd better like us for this.**

**Hoshi: Or not. XD**

**Kage: Please review, you guys! We were so happy with the overload of reviews we've been getting recently!**

**Hoshi: So much so that we've been adding to fanfics left and right! We never would have finished this one if it hadn't been for you!**

**Kage: *throws stickers to the readers* Thanks so much!**


	2. Voyuer

**Kage: Part two!**

**Hoshi: Prepare for some really dragged out vouyer.**

**Kage: Yeah. Um...enjoy? Ish?**

X x X x X x X x X

Ichigo woke up in the afternoon the next day. He yawned before stretching and sitting up. The clock read 11:04. With a grunt, he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, a little revived by the prospect of food. He decided to be lazy that morning and just reheat some of last night's dinner. Grinning, he grabbed the orange chicken out of the fridge and popped it in the microwave.

"Ichigo!" A voice blurted.

The orange-haired teen looked over to see Karin standing in the doorway, a video tape in her hand.

"Hey Karin-chan," He greeted. "Whatcha got there?"

Karin looked down at the tape in her hands, a small twinge of guilt striking her. "Uh, this is a video that dad wanted you to watch." She walked over, putting it in his hand. "Don't just brush it off, okay? He really tried on this one. At least watch a little."

Ichigo sighed, setting the tape on the counter. "Fine."

"And change into your day clothes, please," Karin added with a smirk.

At this, her older brother laughed and ruffled her hair. "You got it, squirt."

Hearing the microwave ding, he grabbed his bowl and a pair of chopsticks and headed to his room, the video tape tucked under his arm. In all honesty, he didn't want to watch it. But Karin almost never sympathized with their dad, and if she had this time then their father must have been desperate.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered to himself. "I'll just watch a little."

He changed into a green T-shirt and a pair of plain jeans and grabbed the tape. The VCR bleeped as he pushed the small object into it, waiting. The television flickered to life. After grabbing his breakfast, he took a seat on his bed to watch.

On screen, a picture of a teenage boy and a teenage girl appeared against a yellow background. A monotonous female voice said, "How to handle teenage hormones, a documentary."

"Alright, I'm done," Ichigo snorted, grabbing for his remote.

However, just as he was about to turn it off, the scene in the tape suddenly changed. A shower appeared on screen, behind Karin's face. Karin moved around behind the camera and shifted it slightly. Ichigo was confused. Why was his sister in a documentary? He watched the tape of Karin as she grabbed some toilet paper and shoved it in a shower ring. A voice in another room caught both her and Ichigo's attention. Quickly, Karin ran out of the room, leaving the camera fixed on the empty shower.

"What is this?" Ichigo wondered.

Curious, he continued to watch the screen, waiting. Someone was muttering to themselves in another room. The muttering started growing louder. Then the door to the bathroom opened. Ichigo was in utter shock as he saw Uryu Ishida walk in view of the camera.

"What _is_ this?" He repeated.

Uryu gently closed the door and stretched, sighing contentedly. Then, he undid his tie and set it on the counter, along with his shoes and socks. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, Ichigo realized what was going on. Uryu was undressing, most likely in preparation for a shower. The teen bit his lip, his eyes glued to the Quincy as more and more of his body was exposed.

"I'm either gonna hug or kill Karin for this."

When Uryu was completely naked, with only his glasses on, he turned and switched on the shower. Ichigo caught a great view of his ass. He felt his jeans tighten immediately. The boy on screen felt the water for a moment before taking off his glasses and stepping into the tub. He then tried to close the curtain but found that it wouldn't completely close. Struggling for a few minutes, he eventually decided to leave it open, with only a few feet of space between it and the wall. This gave the camera an excellent view of him showering. Ichigo bit harder into his lip as he caught sight of the Quincy's length.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hug her for this," Ichigo murmured, seemingly unaware that he was talking to no one.

The teen watched for a while as his friend cleaned himself. His jeans were getting impossibly tight. Hot water poured off the Quincy's body, making it glisten among the light steam that was drifting off of it. His hair stuck down to his face. Smiling contentedly, Uryu brushed it off. Ichigo began panting.

"S-soap…c'mon, soap…" He murmured, hoping that the teen on in the video would reach for a bar. Ichigo wanted to see the suds dripping off that perfect frame.

Uryu began humming softly, reaching for a bottle of green shampoo. He squirted a small amount into his palm and began working it into his hair. White foam overtook the teen's ebony locks, making them stand up oddly. His long fingers worked the foam deep against his scalp. He sighed happily, turning around to lean back and rinse the shampoo out.

Ichigo looked rather thoughtful as Uryu reached for conditioner. _'No wonder his hair is so smooth looking.'_ The Quincy struggled to pull off the cap, his wet fingers unable to grip the slippery lid. He lifted the bottle over his head, annoyed. He roughly shook the bottle until it burst open, splattering the milky liquid all over his chest.

"Crap," Uryu muttered.

Ichigo was openly drooling out of the side of his mouth, not caring in the least if he made a mess of his floor. "This is so hot."

Uryu scooped the conditioner off his chest and rubbed it into his hair. He then rinsed off his hands, taking care to clean off the conditioner on his front. He sighed, stretching a bit. Ichigo bit his lip as he watched the Quincy grab a bar of soap, lathering it on his cheeks and neck.

All of a sudden, Kon popped through the window, destroying Ichigo's wonderful alone time. "Hey Ichigo! Whatcha watching?"

Ichigo didn't even care enough to acknowledge him.

The lion plushy hopped up next to him, also looking at the TV. "What show is this? Who's that in the shower?"

The teen bluntly slammed his fist into Kon's head, pinning him into the mattress. Uryu was just starting to lather the soap across his chest. Ichigo swallowed as he watched the white suds slither down the curves of the Quincy's body.

"MMPH!" Kon forced Ichigo's fist off him. "Dammit, Ichigo! What is your problem?"

"Go away," Ichigo said hoarsely. His eyes were still glued to the screen.

Kon looked over at the television, his eyes widening. "Is…Is that Ishida?" He blinked in confusion and skepticism. "Why are you watching Ish…" Suddenly, he noticed the large bulge in Ichigo's jeans. His eyes widened. "Oh gross! I didn't know you swung that way!"

Ichigo didn't look at him. However, he grabbed both of his arms, holding the plush in front of him. "Either shut up or get out if you want to stay in one piece."

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes sir!" Kon squeaked. He hopped down and jumped out the window, leaving Ichigo in silence.

Ichigo reached blindly behind himself and shut the window, flicking the lock. His eyes were still stuck helplessly to the screen. White suds were curling down Ishida's slender body, hot water chasing them even lower. Uryu stepped back under the showerhead again, cleaning the conditioner out of his hair. Once the creamy substance had swirled down the drain, he went back to cleaning the rest of his body. Hot water sprayed his toned chest, making the skin glisten. He was slowly backing up, letting the sprayer do the work as it slowly descended his frame. Suddenly, it made contact with his crotch. He whimpered softly, wincing at the heat.

"Oh God, yes," Ichigo babbled, his hand threatening to slide down into his pants.

Uryu began panting, the hot water on his length causing it to twitch upright. Slowly, he formed an erection. A light blush covered his face, despite the fact that he was alone. He was apparently embarrassed that he'd gotten aroused so easily. Sighing, he picked up the bottles on the side of the tub and set them down on the floor, sitting in their place. His rear made a light plopping sound as the wet flesh made contact with the porcelain surface. He spread his legs, in perfect view of the camera, and began to touch himself.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. He got up, his eyes glued to the television, and locked the door, immediately going back to his bed. His jeans were pulled off, along with his underwear, exposing his throbbing erection. He started pumping roughly. On screen, Ishida was lightly touching and stroking himself.

"Mmm…" The Quincy purred, causing a spasm to go through Ichigo's body.

The orange haired teen was watching intently. He saw the Quincy wipe a bit of precum off himself with his forefinger. Slowly, the younger boy lifted his hands to his lips. He closed his eyes, licking the fluid away.

"Shit…oh shit…" Ichigo choked, a shot of precum dribbling from his own throbbing cock.

Ishida stuck two fingers into his mouth, wetting them. Surprised, Ichigo stopped masturbating for a moment.

"What is he doing?" He thought, though he already had an idea.

Carefully, Uryu lowered his hand. He traced his opening with his index finger, panting softly. Once the muscles relaxed a bit, he pushed it inside.

"Ah!" The Quincy whimpered.

Ichigo was about to wet himself. He was pumping hard, not consciously moving his hand. He watched his friend slip a second finger into himself, twisting and stretching the digits through his sensitive tract. The orange haired teen choked at the hot look of pleasure on Ishida's face. He felt himself getting close. However, a loud noise broke through his own heated panting that completely shocked him.

"Ngh, Ichigo-kun!"

He stared in disbelief at the video. This had to be a hormone-induced hallucination. He stopped pumping again, his full attention on Ishida. He had to see if he'd actually heard his name escape those perfect lips.

"Hah…hah…" Uryu panted. He pushed his fingers in deep, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh Ichigo-kun, right there! Harder, please!"

Even without the ministrations, Ichigo came hard on his floor. His seed spilled across the wood in front of him, soaking his feet. He moaned loudly, allowing his eyes to close for a moment. Panting hard, he looked back up at the screen. Ishida had the hand that wasn't torturing his entrance now wrapped around his erection. He pumped hard, continuing to finger himself. The muscles of his wet stomach started to tighten, his body tensing. He clenched his teeth, trying to brace himself for his orgasm. A loud cry escaped him as his seed poured from his throbbing cock.

"Ichigo!" He cried, hitting his head against the wall behind him. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

Ichigo choked, instantly hard again. He slid down onto the floor, resting on his hands and knees. He was aware of the fact that he was partly kneeling in his own residue, but he couldn't care less. The only thing that mattered right then was that video of Ishida. Frantic to see what would happen next, he scooted closer to the screen.

Uryu shakily got up, stepping back into the spray of water from his shower. He leaned forward and let the water wash over his hair. He was trembling a bit. And Ichigo felt a freezing jolt go into his heart as he realized that his friend was crying.

"No, no, why are you crying?" He mumbled, knowing the boy couldn't hear.

"Damn it," Uryu growled. He turned around, resting his back against the wall behind the spray. He looked positively heartbroken. "Why does he have to be straight?"

Ichigo watched as the younger boy wiped his eye with his palm.

"Shut up," Uryu scolded himself. "Crying won't change anything. Be a man, you little pussy."

"No, you don't need to be a man," Ichigo murmured, his heart feeling small and cold. "You can be a wuss if you want to. Just be _my_ wuss."

A shaky sob escaped the younger teen. "He doesn't like me. He can't. He never looks me in the eye, and he keeps avoiding me all the time. He doesn't even eat lunch with me anymore." Hot tears fell freely to the floor. "Maybe…maybe he hates me."

"No! No, no! It's not like that at all!" Ichigo shouted, pressing his hands to the screen. "I love you, Ishida! I was just afraid that if I got close you'd realize I was gay! I was so sure you were straight!"

Flashbacks started to seep into the teen's mind. When he and Ishida first met. When they became friends. As they got closer, the attraction Ichigo developed for his friend… But he started to notice something about those memories: the way Ishida would act when they were together. He knew that he himself was generally happier around the teen, but he never noticed that the same was true for Uryu. The teen would only smile if Ichigo had said something funny, and no one else. He only offered to share food with Ichigo, and developed a flattered blush whenever he was complimented by the orange haired teen. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious that Uryu had a crush on him.

"AUGH!" He whacked his head into the wall. "I'm such an idiot!"

Uryu slid down to the floor of the tub, his shoulders, neck and head the only things visible. He choked on sticky tears, tilting his head against the wall. He sobbed, "Kurosaki-kun…that's fine if you hate me. If you think I'm creepy or whatever. I…I just want you to be happy."

Ichigo felt his own eyes starting to blur with wetness. "I can't be happy if you're so sad, Uryu," He whimpered.

Uryu was silent for a while. He just sat back with his eyes closed, breathing softly as water showered his legs. Suddenly, the screen went black, a picture of a battery appearing in the middle. Ichigo got up and turned off the television, taking the tape out of his VCR. The plastic made a soft clattering noise as it was tossed onto a shelf. He then grabbed some paper towels off of his desk and cleaned himself off, along with the floor. Deep in thought, he slowly pulled on his boxers and jeans.

'_I need to go find Uryu.'_ He thought. _'But what if he gets angry that I was watching him in the shower? What if he calls me a sick pervert and decides that I'm too gross for him? Then again, he_ was _jerking off to me in the shower…'_ Sighing, he straightened up, once again dressed. _'I have to tell him. I can't have him thinking I hate him.'_

He ran down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring his sisters as he passed them. Just as he was about to walk onto the street, his father punched him in the face.

"Ha, ha! Should've seen that one coming!" His father chuckled, standing proudly over him.

Ichigo gave him a death glare, flipping his legs out from under him. His father fell to the ground, making a loud thud. Without hesitation, the teen shot like a bullet down the street, shouting, "Beat me up later, I'm busy!"

His father blinked after him, dumbstruck. "Uh…okay then. Bye Ichigo."

X x X x X x X x X

**Hoshi: Please review! **

**Koshi: Yeah, and sorry for the sappy-ish ending here. It's sad. And this fic will end cheesily, I guarantee.**

**Hoshi: Um...yeah. Sorry about that.**


	3. Loverly

**Kage: Part three!**

**Hoshi: Again, if you can't handle sappy endings, I don't recomment this.**

**Kage: Seriously, we're all for mindless sex and fighting, but for once, we wanted to write some fluff-ish things.**

**Hoshi: Well, no flames please.**

**Kage: Enjoy!**

X x X x X x X x X

Uryu had slept on the couch last night, unable to get comfortable in his bed. The rough cushion had been stained with exhausted tears, and the fabric had been scratched by his desperate hands. He felt so awful. His stomach was full of a horrible emptiness, unlike that of hunger. It wasn't that he needed to be filled, it was more like…he needed to fill someone else. He wanted his overwhelming love for Ichigo to cascade into the boy's heart, until he had too much to keep for himself. More than anything, he wanted Ichigo to love him back.

"Fat chance," He grumbled. "He hates you. Quit your whining and move on."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The Quincy, utterly exhausted from last night, remained on the couch.

"It's open," He called, rolling over so the visitor wouldn't see his tear-streaked face.

The sound of a door opening and soft footsteps met his ears. Whoever was visiting came to a stop beside the couch, staring at Uryu's crumpled form. They sighed, speaking in a rather guilty and solemn voice.

"It's me," Ichigo stated.

Uryu's eyes widened. He stayed where he was, but his fist noticeably tightened on the fabric of the couch. "Oh. Um…what are you doing here?"

Ichigo sighed again, looking away. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I…I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" The Quincy asked.

The orange-haired teen frowned. "Can you please look at me while I talk to you?"

Uryu reluctantly sat up, stopping to wipe the tears from his eyes before his friend could see. He watched Ichigo take a deep breath, considering his words. Uryu waited a moment to see what he would say. After a few minutes of silence, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Spit it out, Kurosaki."

The taller boy sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck. "I-Ishida-kun…I've been thinking about how to tell you this for a really long time. Cause, you know…I was scared of what you'd think. But I realized something, and I can't believe it took me this long. You…clearly, you have feelings for me."

Uryu struggled to fight back the heavy blush on his cheeks. "It's really rude to just assume something like that."

"It's not an assumption. I know it's true," Ichigo replied sternly. "I…I didn't want to tell you this until I was sure of how you felt about me. But…I…I…" He sighed heavily, looking up into Uryu's eyes. "I realized…that I'm in love with you."

It took a moment for the Quincy to recover from these words. He was utterly dumbstruck. "Wh…what?"

"I know, it's a weird thing for someone to just say, but I needed to let you know! Someone told me that you thought I hated you and I couldn't have you feeling so sad! And I've liked you for so long!" Ichigo was pacing a bit, his hand in his hair. "It's crazy how I was so damn blind to you! You're always smiling and blushing around me, and I probably am like that around you! I mean, you're so cute when you get like that and I know it shows on my face because I can feel my cheeks heating up. Especially when you laugh. That's the best sound in the world, because you sound so happy and – "

Uryu cut him off by standing up. "Kurosaki-kun…I'm just shocked."

Ichigo was panting. "Are you…mad?"

"No, no. It's not that." The Quincy smiled. "I guess I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I was so sure you liked girls. I mean, you flirt with Inoue and Kuchiki-san all the time."

"That's a joke, and a cover," Ichigo admitted. "Again, I didn't want you to think I was gay if you weren't."

Uryu slid a hand into his hair, shaking his head. "This is crazy, Ichigo. I mean…I've liked you for so long, and I always hoped that you'd make the first move so I wouldn't have to. But now, after I'd almost given up on you, you burst into my house and tell me that you're in love with me. It's just…weird. Surreal."

"So…is that a bad thing?" The Substitute pressed, still unsure of how the smaller boy was reacting.

Uryu smirked a little. "No, I guess not. In fact, it's kind of coincidental that you would come over this morning. I had finally told myself just last night that I didn't have a chance."

At this, an unavoidable guilty blush spread up Ichigo's neck. "O-Oh really? Well…I guess you were wrong then, huh?"

Despite his obvious noticing of Ichigo's tone, Uryu chose to ignore it and stepped a bit closer to his friend. "So what should we do now?"

"Um…well, what happens in movies when stuff like this goes on?" Ichigo wondered.

Uryu shrugged. "I don't watch chick flicks."

A chuckle escaped the orange-haired teen. Smiling, he looked back into the Quincy's vibrant, cobalt eyes, feeling spellbound by the brightness in them. Without warning, a sharp urge gripped his brain, and he suddenly knew what to do. He reached forward to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's frame and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut, and two pairs of cheeks grew bright red with surprise and bliss. After a moment, Uryu kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the teen's muscular neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes before pulling apart, looking back at each other.

"W-wow…" Uryu mumbled.

"Yeah. That was…nice," Ichigo agreed, his face red.

The Quincy nodded. "Yup."

In the awkward silence that followed, the two of them couldn't help but burst out laughing, still wrapped up in each other's arms. Ichigo nuzzled into the boy's slender neck as he tightened his embrace. An ecstatic warmth rippled through him as he felt himself being hugged back, a smile on Ishida's blushing face.

"Want to go out for lunch or something?" The bespectacled boy asked.

Ichigo smiled, releasing him from the extensive hug. "Sure. How about a Western place? I heard that there's a new restaurant that sells great fried potatoes."

"Nah, I hate Western food," Uryu replied.

An almost irritated frown appeared on Ichigo's face. "What kind of teenage boy are you? You don't even like those little apple pie things? They're delicious!"

"They're fatty and sweet. I don't care much for that kind of thing." The Quincy's reply was snippy, but with a hint of playfulness beneath his words.

Ichigo heaved a sigh, wrapping his arms around the teen's legs. "Fine, then we'll have Mexican. And since I'm buying, I get to chose the place."

Uryu was suddenly lifted up, his upper body hanging over Ichigo's back and his legs in the teen's right arm. He thrashed wildly, shouting with indignity.

"Hey! Put me down! I don't want to be carried all the way there!"

The Substitute walked out the door, grinning at the adorable angry face that his lovely Quincy was wearing. Feeling the desire for another hug, he put the boy down, wrapping his arms around him again. He nuzzled into a rather startled Uryu's soft cheek, whispering in his ear.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

Uryu pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. "Don't say things like that. We're outside, people can hear us."

"Oh, you don't want them knowing how adorable you really are?" Ichigo teased. "How sweet and sexy you really are? Why don't I just lift you back up so they can all catch a look at your cute little ass, huh?"

"Ichigo!" Uryu shouted, but his anger lasted less than a second. The orange-haired teen immediately grabbed his sides, tickling him mercilessly. Uryu shrieked with laughter, unable to fight him off. He was slowly rendered back onto the ground until he was laying spread eagle when Ichigo finally stopped. He panted hard, his cheeks red.

"I can't help but pick on you, Uryu," Ichigo chuckled, crawling over the top of him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him up into a hug. "You're so easy to mess with, and you have the cutest reactions."

Though he expected another angry scolding, the response that Uryu gave him caught the Substitute completely off guard.

"Ichigo…I love you."

He blushed, grinning joyfully as he snuggled the boy tighter. "I love you too."

From the nearby bushes, Ichigo's father was staring wide eyed, his two daughters on either side of him. Yuzu was hiding her eyes, as she felt this kind of peeping was entirely inappropriate. On the other hand, Karin was wearing a small smile, experiencing a bit of doting towards her older brother. She watched the two boys embracing and laughing on the grass, feeling happy for the both of them. However, her contented expression didn't last long, as her idiotic father was getting more ideas.

"Yuzu, Karin, come with me!" He whispered. "We need to aid Ichigo in his quest!"

"Quest for what?" Yuzu wondered.

The man raised a finger. "For his boyfriend's ass, my darling, Yuzu! We need to find him something to help seduce the boy! Now let's see…the department store sells chocolate sauce and whipped cream, and I think the – "

A heavy blow was dealt to the man's head as Karin brought her foot down, her soccer-playing muscles forcing his scruffy face into the pavement. An expression of utter disgust and contempt dominated her young face.

"Leave them alone, you sick pervert. Let Ichigo get laid when he's ready."

Yuzu, for once, nodded in agreement, her face red with embarrassment. As their father suffered from what seemed to be a minor concussion, they slowly peeked their heads back up from the shrubbery on the side of Uryu's house. The two boys were now lying in the grass, kissing tenderly and holding each other. Blushing a bit, Karin stepped down from the raised level of ground, disappearing behind the tall bush.

"C'mon Yuzu," She said, extending her hand to her sister. "Let's leave them to it. We can just ask Ichigo about everything when he gets home."

"Okay," The younger girl replied, smiling in relief.

The two of them dragged their half-conscious father back home, chatting avidly to each other about their brother. They discussed how bad he'd be at being romantic, and whether or not he'd marry Ishida someday. Innocent thought they really weren't, they were content to keep their topics childish, and hoped for Ichigo's sake that their father's concussion would make him forget about his plan's to meddle in the boy's sex life.

X x X x X x X x X

**Kage: Hopefully, we'll have some more Bleach up later, since Ichigo/Uryu is one of our favourite pairings to write in anything.**

**Hoshi: They're such dynamic characters that work so well off of each other! And the comedic nature of Bleach makes it great to gloss over scenes that came out stupid, and the serious side of it makes it great to do genuine romance! And with all those worlds for stories to take place in, the possibilities are totally endless and - !**

**Kage: -hits with a frying pan- Anyway, review, and thanks for reading!**

**Hoshi: -seeing stars- What were we doing again?**


End file.
